fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 493
White Dragneel is the 493rd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. For defeating her underlings, Irene torments Mirajane until her arriving comrade August finishes her off, announcing that the Spriggan 12 are converging. Sorano asks Yukino to hold off of their reunion until her sins are absolved, while a captured Dimaria is saved by her fellow Shield, Larcade Dragneel. Summary Irene appears behind Mirajane, who is still frightened from her latest experience. Mirajane remains shocked by Irene's vast amount of Magic Power, and the latter uses this opportunity to take Heine's Magical Bands out of her black sword to tie the Fairy Tail Mage to a nearby rock. Now taking Juliet's Mucus Magic, Irene starts to torture Mirajane, using the mucus to burn her skin and clothes. The former declares that she will not let Mirajane die a swift and easy death, and proceeds to torture her, only to be stopped by none other than her equal, August, who appears with Brandish as well. As Irene greets the two, August accuses the witch of using Universe One without the Emperor's consent. Irene admits she's guilty of such, but defends herself by stating she had no choice, as she was battling Acnologia. That said, Irene brags about her success and claims that August is in no position to reprimand her. Brushing her comments aside, August decides that the remaining Shields of Spriggans must assemble at the Emperor's side, which Irene stubbornly refuses to do, causing August to remind her that he is general of the Spriggan 12. Irene reluctantly obliges, but declares she will take care of Mirajane first, however it is for naught as August pierces her heart before the witch can act. Satisfied, Irene departs with August and Brandish. Elsewhere, Yukino and Sorano cross paths, with the former expressing her happiness at finally finding her elder sister. Sorano, however, denies this, claiming Yukino has the wrong person. Yukino attempts to persuade her otherwise, and tearfully tells Sorano what lengths she gone to to find her sister. Sorano sadly tells Yukino of her past sins, and how she can not reunite with her sister the way she is at the moment, but promises to give her a hug once she is forgiven. Yukino finally obliges, stating that knowing her sister is alive would be enough for her. After Elfman throws on a worried look for his sibiling, near the beach's shore line a worried Lisanna comes back for her elder sister, only to find that her in what looks to be brutally beaten down. Lisanna desperately tries to shake Mirajane awake, and succeeds as Mirajane wakes up, coughing off blood profusely. The latter instantly notices that her wound has been shrunk, only to wonder who possibly saved her, unbeknownst to her it was thanks to Magic of Brandish's Magic. Mirajane quickly tells Lisanna they must head back to the guild, warning her that the Spriggan 12 are assembling. On a bridge near a cliff, some Lamia Scale Mages attempt to apprehend an escaping Dimaria. However, they are seen stuck for a moment until their souls are sent up into heaven, which killing them on sight. A man with an Alvarez emblem moves towards Dimaria, stating that he has come to rescue her, turning out to none other than Larcade, a member of the Spriggan 12. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * *Bullet Magic * |Komando Tī}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * Spells used *Piercing Bullet * * Abilities used * *Battle Form Items used * Arc Navigation